Fuyu Kiba
|romaji = Kiba Fuyu|alias = Winter Hero "Frost Bite" 冬|ふゆ}}ヒーロー む (Formerly) Cold Blood 寒血|さむち}} (Current)|birthday = 21 December|age = |gender = Male|height = 5'5"|weight = 132 lbs|hair = White|eye = Icy Blue|bloodtype = A-|quirk = Sheer Cold|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Pro Hero (Previously) Villain (Current)|affiliation = The Four Seasons (Previously) Hellish Winter (Current)|entrance exam = 0 Villain 57 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 1st}} 'Character Overview' Fuyu Kiba is a Pro Hero turned Villain. As a hero, Fuyu was a member of "The Four Seasons," a Pro Hero team that followed the theme of Summer, Spring, Winter, and Fall. As of now, Fuyu is a member of the villainous duo "Hellish Winter," with Kasai Niku as the other. He possesses the Quirk Sheer Cold 'Appearance' Fuyu Kiba is a man of average height with an average build. His skin is pale with no visible flaws. Along with that, Fuyu possesses long white hair that flows free. To compliment his snow-like hair, Fuyu has brilliant, icy blue eyes. His trademark trait is the clouds of white nitrogen gas that he exhales through his mouth, which is due to his Quirk. Fuyu's casual apparel consists of a puffy, snow-white fur coat that he wears even on hot days. Under the coat lies a blue shirt with a white frost pattern strewn across the entirety of it. Around Fuyu's neck lies a white crystal necklace. As for pants, he wears bright blue jeans with a belt holding them up. To add to the ice theme, the belt buckle is a snowflake. To wrap up the ice theme, Fuyu wears blue male dress shoes. Fuyu's Villain outfit consists of a skin tight blue suit as a base that gradually gets darker the further down it goes. White stripes shaped like icicles hang from the shoulders with a large stripe going down the middle. Aside from the suit, Fuyu wears sharp, white, crystalline teeth inserts that allow his bites to easily pierce flesh. Alongside teeth inserts, he wears a white half mask that covers the upper half of his head with two white, crystalline horns to allow his headbutts to do more damage. He also wears a white, crystalline harness with a deep blue gemstone centerpiece. Upon the shoulders and elbows lie white, crystalline, sharkfin-like blades the measure a full foot from tip to base. Along with those blades, Fuyu wears large, white, crystalline claws on both of his hands. An accessory exclusive to when he works alongside Kasai is his deep blue tinted googles in order to prevent eye damage from Kasai's Quirk. 'Personality' Fuyu has always been a quiet person. Despite this, he was a soft hearted and trusting man who enjoyed his duty as a hero, not for the fame or money, but for the feeling that he is making a difference in the world. Along with that, he was incredibly smart and creative as seen with how he utilizes his Quirk. But all of this was hidden by an ice cold exterior, fazed by little to nothing. It was hard to get a read on what he was thinking since his expression rarely changes. He was often viewed as the most popular by women of "The Four Seasons" due to his enchanting voice and prettyboy appearance. All of this, however, made his downfall all the more shocking. Despite his confident and regal appearance, he is rather shy as he always felt out of place due to his social rank. This makes it difficult to live comfortably due to the amount of attention he gets from the public. This leads to him hiding behind his allies in an attempt at not being noticed. That never succeeds, however. While he comes from a rich family, he isn't greedy as one would expect. He is rather generous and will often provide monetary aid to those in need. Modesty aside, he holds his family name in great regards. While he isn't overzealous about it, it is apparent by the way he talks about his family in general. Almost equal to his family lie his allies whom of which he respects greatly. He does not take slander of either of them well, however. He has hardly ever been coerced into a rage. Even then, his anger is indistinguishable from his already cold and blank expression most of the time. So no one can truly tell just by the look of his face. The tell tale sign of anger with him is a piercing glare that lasts only briefly before returning to his original expression. Usually derogatory statements about his family name or allies are enough to incite such a reaction from him. Those on the receiving end of this glare tend to feel great unease. Fuyu Kiba is fond of literature, namely poetry. As such, he is prone to reading through several subjective poems and narrative poems. Due to his knowledge, he is capable of interpreting numerous meanings to these works. This makes him even more attractive in the public's eyes and thus causes him to read in isolation. He has tendencies to write poetry himself, which turn out deep and cryptic. Eventually, the public gets a hold of these and further boost his popularity. His works are often studied in schools and even colleges. Alongside his fondness of literature, he is also well versed in classical dancing, being prone to practicing whenever he has free time. While seemingly pointless, this actually enhances his combat ability as he incorporates dancing into his fighting style. So it is both a hobby and a method of training for Fuyu. He is a fan of the grandiose and elaborate due to his upbringing. This often causes him to have high expectations for many things. As expected, those expectations are often too much, and he is often disappointed as a result. Despite this, he will applaud the attempt and act as if it were satisfactory in order to instill pride in the one responsible. Fuyu, upon becoming a villain, had changed a bit. Feeling betrayed after the event that drove him to this, the trust he had for the public had died, along with any desire to defend them. Despite this, he remained soft-hearted and thus regrets all that he had left behind and all that he is doing. He would never kill and even defended Heroes if they were under fire by other Villains, but he would prey upon the public as he had realized that, without a looming threat, civilians will begin to underappreciate their saviors who risk life and limb to save them. Upon that happening, Heroes will lose jobs, and Villains will once again prey upon the public. He sometimes finds himself reflecting on what he has become and how much of a failure he is to both his family and allies. These thoughts are enough to drive the emotionally suppressed man to depression. As much as he wishes to return to how things once were, he can't help but accept the possibility that the damage done may just be irreversible. So he keeps on fighting, tormenting himself in order to protect the future the only way he knows how to. 'History' 'Relationships' Family= General: Due to being the only child of a wealthy family, he was prized and protected like an ancient treasure. He was taught to not let others know they are under his skin, lest they dig deeper. This caused Fuyu to develop his cold, blank exterior while keeping a kind, trusting heart hidden away. Due to his rather prestigious social class, he had many friends. Some friends, as expected, only wanted his money, and thus left when they didn't receive any. On the other hand, he had quite a few enemies, with some formed of envy or outright disdain. |-| The Four Seasons= General: They met not long after Fuyu's certification. This team was considered to be an elite team with each member serving defined roles. Fuyu was assigned to disable and distract, which was often done via the use of the clouds of nitrogen gas that he exhales through his mouth. For the time Fuyu was a part of the team, they grew close to eachother. The bond was similar in passion to that of a family. Fuyu became known as the representative of the team in the eyes of the public, but never really viewed himself as above his teammates. Sadly, Fuyu's downfall caused immense grief to the team with him included. Despite the atrocities that Fuyu has committed as Cold Blood, the rest of the seasons are doing whatever they can to bring him back to his senses. Haru Koushin: In Development Aki Fuhai: In Development Natsu Seiryoku: In Development |-| The Four Elements= Kasai Niku: Previously the flame of "The Four Elements," Kasai had a similar experience that caused him to turn against those he was obligated to protect. While Fuyu had experienced civilian ingratitude, Kasai had experienced corporate abuse that enraged him. Causing him to walk a path similar to Fuyu. Despite their differences in personality, they got along as they both realized that in order to do some good, you have to sometimes do some bad. Thus, the duo "Hellish Winter" was born. They, personally, haven't bonded that much. Despite knowing eachother for roughly a year, they are reluctant to talk to eachother about their life before. They both know that they were once Heroes and part of a Hero team, but not much else. That aside, they have grown to tolerate eachother. When in combat, Fuyu Kiba often rushes into combat while Kasai culminates a cloud. Fuyu, being rather adept at melee combat, distracts opponents long enough for Kasai to develop a decent sized cloud before he either detonates it or goes on to create another cloud. Whenever Fuyu needs time to recuperate, he can hide behind or in Kasai's clouds while Kasai steps in to take the brunt of the attack. Fuyu, while recuperating, will proceed to cover the area in nitrogen clouds and his liquid nitrogen saliva. Kaiyou Kodomo: Known as "Aquatic Hero Sea Empress" and Water member of "The Four Elements." The two shared a class together and were considered the most attractive of the class. Often times, others would try to either get them together or tear them away from eachother. Despite this, they would remain as friends since Fuyu was incredibly studious, leaving little time for anything else and due to the fact that Kaiyou wasn't really willing to let him go. It is rumored that she may have actually had a crush on him. But rumors are rumors. Later on, Kaiyou instead developed feelings for Kasai Niku. Nonetheless, they became good friends during their enrollment in U.A. 'Abilities' [[Sheer Cold|'Quirk: Sheer Cold']]' ' Mutant-Type Quirk that has Fuyu produce liquid nitrogen instead of saliva due to modified salivary glands that cools the nitrogen gas that Fuyu breathes in. Once the nitrogen is cooled, the glands secrete liquid nitrogen. Thus meaning the area around these glands are rather cold. This Quirk, at base, is incredibly harmful to one's self. Thankfully his parents' Quirks, Nitrogenous Body and Irregular Saliva, modifies his internal systems to coexist with his new saliva. Flexibility ''' Fuyu has above average flexibility, allowing him to achieve and hold postures that would otherwise be painful for others. This allows Fuyu to swap between his two combat styles, Grace and Ferocity. '''Intelligent Fuyu is capable of analyzing, predicting, and understanding complex problems and tactics. Once he understands how one's Quirk works, it is difficult to avoid him abusing its faults. Alongside that, he is capable of masterfully using his Quirk to catch opponents off guard. Speed Due to his slender body and relatively light weight, Fuyu is capable of moving at an impressive speed. He utilizes this to quickly get in close as he is most dangerous when in melee range. Charming Due to his looks and voice, he is capable of weaseling himself out of trouble. This is often utilized against females in order to persuade them to either vouch for him or let him escape capture. It takes one with a strong resolve to avoid manipulation. Fighting Style Fuyu is capable of utilizing two incredibly different fighting styles that he has named Grace and Ferocity. Both of which he can switch to at the drop if a dime. Grace When using his Grace style, Fuyu will fight while bipedal. He will utilize dance-like movements and flips to make a glamorous yet deadly display of blades. Using this style Fuyu will never bite, but would rather cover the battlefield in the 100% nitrogen gas he exhales. He uses these clouds as cover and crowd control since it is impossible for others breathe in the clouds unless another Quirk circumvents it. When he aims to kill, however, he will lick his claws in order to coat them in liquid nitrogen. Being cut by his claws during this time will lead to the freezing of one's blood, often leading to death in less than a minute. However, the liquid nitrogen will evaporate completely from the claws in a little less than a minute. Along with that, it is easy to identify when this happens since the claws will begin emitting white smoke. However, Fuyu will never go for the kill against a Hero, but anyone else is fair game. The best way to counter this fighting style would be to recognize the flow of his movements, be wary of any clouds he may have made, and be on the defense when his claws emit white smoke. Ferocity When using his Ferocity style, Fuyu will fight while quadrupedal. He will utilize animalistic attacks ranging from headbutts, biting, to even throwing his whole weight at an opponent's legs in order to trip them. This fighting style is as intimidating as it is brutal. While fighting like this, Fuyu will almost never capitalize on using his nitrogen gas and will exclusively bite. A single bite can prove fatal as he is directly injecting his saliva into one's blood. Alongside that, he will never manually apply his saliva to his claws, but will instead let it drop to the ground, creating small patches that create pillars of nitrogen gas. This could create an obstruction of vision if enough saliva falls to the ground, often giving Fuyu the upper hand. If Fuyu isn't careful, he could easily damage his lips due to his skin being vulnerable to the effects of his saliva. The best way to counter this style is to anticipate what an animal would do, then counter accordingly. Alongside that, immediately leave the area if numerous pillars of smoke culminate. Lastly, and most importantly, never lose sight of him or turn you back to him. Much like when using his Grace fighting style, he will never go for the kill against a Hero. Alongside this, Fuyu can play a supporting role by chemically cauterizing his wounds and the wounds of Kasai Niku with his liquid nitrogen. Notable Techniques * Cruel Pirouette ( い | Hidoi Jiten): This technique is only performed while Fuyu is fighting with his Grace fighting style. This technique has Fuyu raise up one leg and place the foot upon the knee of the other leg. Fuyu will hold this posture until either an opponent or group of opponents gets close or until he loses patience. Fuyu will then unleash a lightning fast spin that cleaves anything within range into shreds if opponents get close. This technique is typically used as a devastating counter move where Fuyu strikes quick enough to tear opponents asunder before they can even perceive the attack. To up the lethality of this technique, Fuyu can preemptively cover his claws in his saliva. * Blizzard Mist ( | Fubuki Kiri): This technique is only performed while Fuyu is fighting with his Grace fighting style. While not necessarily an offensive technique, it is a highly tactical technique that limits where opponents can move while greatly lowering visual on Fuyu. This technique involves Fuyu breathing a large cloud of nitrogen gas towards the ground, surrounding him in the gas. Fuyu will then proceed to rapidly spin in order to disperse the gas outwards. Thus creating an expanding wall of hazardous gas that can suffocate those lost within the cloud. Not only does this gas prove to be problematic to one's lungs, the gas provides both cover and a possible method of escape for Fuyu if need be. If Fuyu wishes, he could also launch a surprise attack, making it imperative to keep one's guard up. * Beastly Drill ( | Juuteki Kiri): '''This technique is only performed while Fuyu is fighting with his Ferocity fighting style. In this technique, Fuyu will bunch himself up while in a quadrupedal stance. Following this, Fuyu will spring forward at an incredible speed while spinning with his claws held over his head. Making Fuyu a high speed human drill. This attack is capable of punching through or shredding pretty much anything it hits. During the middle of the spin or if stuck in something or somebody, Fuyu will spread his arms, splitting apart or even further eviscerating whatever was in his way. It is advised not to try and block the attack as the speed, sharpness, and rotation of Fuyu's claws make blocking useless in most cases. This attack, due to the wind up, is never used in plain sight and is instead used as a surprise attack when hidden within his nitrogen gas clouds. * '''Piercing Frost ( | Kantsuu Shimo): '''This technique is only performed while Fuyu is fighting with his Ferocity fighting style. This technique has Fuyu dash towards an opponent and leap over their head at the last second. Mid-leap, Fuyu will spit in the face of the opponent, causing both a small cloud of nitrogen gas and a spray of liquid nitrogen to strike the opponent's face. Depending on if the opponent's eyes were closed, this could easily cause blindness and various other types of damage if the liquid nitrogen isn't cleaned off. Alongside that, the cloud produced will prevent the target from breathing while in it and cause the opponent to lose visual on Fuyu. * '''Winter Labyrinth ( | Fuyu Meikyuu): '''This technique is a cumulative one. Fuyu, during the course of the fight, will create an elaborate maze made from the saliva that falls upon the ground. Fuyu, having made the maze, already knows every possible path and will hunt down his targets. If there is any higher ground, Fuyu will head towards that and will proceed to dive onto an opponent lost within the maze. This technique is incredibly dangerous as not only is breathing limited, being stuck in it long enough will convert the liquid nitrogen into liquid oxygen, a highly combustible substance. Thus making the used-to-be labyrinth a hazardous minefield. Thus making it important to refrain from fighting in one location. '''Gear Freeze Resistant Suit This full body, skin tight suit that Fuyu wears covers his skin and protect it from the effects of his saliva. Aside from cold resistance, it is also made of a durable material that can take quite some damage before tearing. Diamond Ice Set While not made of diamond, its sheen and clarity is comparable to diamonds. This set consists of claws, teeth inserts, a harness, a mask, and blades. The material used to make these is both durable and resistant to Fuyu's liquid nitrogen saliva. The Diamond Ice Claws are made of a strong material that far surpass the durability and sharpness of steel blades. Alongside that, these clawed gauntlets sport foot long claws and serve as a conduit from which he can inject liquid nitrogen into the blood of his enemies that are considered his main method of physical attack. The Diamond Ice Teeth are a set of sharp teeth inserts that allow Fuyu's bites to penetrate flesh and even steel. While not his main method of attack, being bit is an almost guaranteed kill. This is due to the teeth being absolutely covered by his saliva. On a side note, these teeth make it easier for Fuyu to eat. The Diamond Ice Harness is upper body harness that serves as lightweight protection against oncoming attacks. The harness intersects into a singular point on the chest with six straps. Two straps wrap around the shoulders while two wrap around below the shoulders. Just below that pair lie the fifth and sixth strap. The Diamond Ice Mask is a half faced mask covering the upper half of the head. This mask is used as both an offensive tool and defensive tool. The horns on the mask allow for damaging headbutts while the mask protects his head. The Diamond Ice Blades are two pairs of blades with one pair attaching to the elbows as the other pair attaches to the shoulders. These blades are fashioned after the dorsal fin of a shark. While not Fuyu's go-to in terms of attack, they can provide unorthodox methods of attack. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Incredibly dangerous in close quarters combat. * Rather quick and flexible. * Highly intelligent and creative. * Two different fighting styles. * Multipurpose Quirk. * Rather manipulative. * Can't suffocate unless choked. * Glass Canon. Weaknesses * Can't see through his own nitrogen clouds. * Quirk can be manipulated via temperature. * Has few options when at long range. * Will never kill a Hero, even in dire situations. * Glass Canon Stats Quotes * "Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence." ''— Fuyu Kiba reciting a quote from one of his favorite poets, Edgar Allan Poe. * "''I met this curious young woman at U.A. with beauty comparable to mine. I can't comprehend how she is able to withstand the social tension that comes with such a gift. Now, I harbored no feelings for the girl before any of you get antsy, I simply had more important things to focus on than romance." ''— Fuyu Kiba talking about Kaiyou Kodomo during a conversation with his teammates before his departure. * ''"You and I are from opposite worlds my friend. Whereas I am merely a pampered child and you are a desperate man given leverage. Yet we strive for the same cause. Let us not tear at our throats and instead put our expertise towards our goals." ''— Fuyu Kiba trying to convince Kasai Niku to aid him. * ''"May death come my way and I will embrace it willingly; for I deserve worse for my deeds. If you or your compatriots wish to put an end to me, then do it; but until that time comes, when I am struck down, I will do what I can and what I must for this world." — ''Fuyu Kiba's farewell to a defeated Hero. '''MORE TO COME' Trivia * Fuyu Kiba means Winter Fang. ** Fuyu 冬 means Winter. ** Kiba 牙 means tusk; fang. * The image used is one of Griffith from Berserk. ** The image for his partner, Kasai Niku, is Guts, Griffith's nemesis. * Fuyu's test results are as follows. ** Entrance Exam: 0 Villain 57 Rescue. ** Quirk Apprehension: 1st. * Initially planned on being named Jack Frost, but went with Fuyu Kiba as it seemed to fit him better. * Sheer Cold is actually capable of creating liquid oxygen, which is a highly combustible material. ** This, combined with Kasai Niku's Quirk, can create amplified explosions. *** Refer to Quirk page to see explanation. * Fuyu Kiba's voice is the same as Alexander Anderson's from Hellsing Ultimate. ** His partner, Kasai Niku, has the voice of Alucard, Alexander Anderson's nemesis. * Fuyu Kiba has two theme songs. ** His default theme is The Truth Beneath the Rose by Within Temptation. ** His combat theme is The Last Fight by Bullet for My Valentine. * This is the creator's first character on this wiki. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains